How I Became Anime, Yugioh Style!
by shadowguardian
Summary: Me w/2 friends r sent by a strange item 2 the YGO! World! Rated PG-13 4 my potty-mouth!
1. The Strange Item

How I Became an Amine (YUGIOH! Style!)

(Part 1)

Billie: Okaies, I'm going to start another ficcy.

Shadowen: Sweet! Am I in it?

Billie: No.

Shadowen: ;_;

Billie: But you can host most of the time! 

Shadowen: SWEET!! 

Billie: I knew that would cheer you up, Okay I don't own YGO! I don't even own a motorcycle. ;_; But I do own my friends, me, and Shadowen-

Shadowen: The host.

Billie: *sweat-drop* Okay…well, let's get started then shall we? (By the way, I'm 16 in the fic, but I'm really 13, I had to make more sense of the story in YUGIOH! Got it?) 

***********************AT BILLIE'S HOUSE***********************************

~*Billie's P.O.V*~ 

I was exhausted, sleeping on the couch with my eyes closed, I had my friends, Tricia and Katie, over for various reasons, but none of those various reason are why I invited them. True, I said my parents went to the Philippines and left me to take care of the house for a while. Hey, I was sixteen, I can take care of myself. They both wanted to come over sometime without my dad nagging on us every time we turn around. So I gave them a chance. But that's not the reason why they came. They came here and now I'm going to let it all spill. 

I nodded and yelled "Tricia! Katie! Get over here!" I heard footsteps approach me as sat up. I turned around and saw my two friends.

Katie, the attention and guy lover. She had shoulder length brown hair with single blonde hairs at either side with blue cat-eyed glasses, that shined on her brown, well, almost auburn eyes. She was taller than me and Tricia, but we were older than her. She was wearing a silver leather jeans and a blue-purple shirt that had a cool design on it. She also had a white hat on that she got in Florida that says 'Katie' with a butterfly on it. 

Tricia, the boy lover and good listener. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair. She had crystal blue eyes. She was the shortest, but the oldest. She had tan flare jeans and a yellow shirt that says '2 cute' on it. 

Me, the kind and sort-of-rich and computer wiz. I had chin length brown hair. And what everyone says adorable brown eyes. I was tall, but not as tall as Katie and I was the one in the middle. I was always in the middle with those three. I was wearing blue denim flare jeans with a white ¾ cut shirt with roses on them. I also had a blue hat on with a red, white and black star on the side of it. 

I looked at both of them, thy both seemed concerned about my tone in voice. They known me for years and I knew that they were pretty anxious of what I was about to break to them. "You guys. I got something to tell you." 

"What's that?" Katie asked 

"I made something." 

The room was dead silent. Katie and Tricia looked at me as though I grown a third eye. 

"You what?" Tricia asked me, she never looked at me like she was doing now, besides the time I poked a pencil in a plug socket. I was never the same after that. 

"I made something and I want to show you both" 

*I ran out the door with my cat-eye sunglasses on, I could go blind if I didn't cuz' I have sensitivity to light. The three of us ran to the worn out mobile home and opened the now rusted metal door. I ran inside and showed them a necklace that seemed to have a gold compass rose on it* 

"Okay, to tell you the truth, I found it." 

"It's so shiny!" Katie said in interest. 

"What's it do?" Tricia asked.

"I don't know-" *then suddenly the compass glowed and we all disappeared*

*********************END OF PART ONE*******************************

Billie: Okay, that sucked. 

Shadowen: No it didn't. Okay everyone R/R. 

Billie: If you liked this story, then you'll like Clash of the Elementals!

Shadowen: IT HAS ME IN IT!!!!! ^_^

Billie: *sweat-drop* 


	2. In the Anime World of Yugioh!

How I Became Amine (YUGIOH! Style!)

(Part 2)

Billie: Well how's this? I **_DON'T_** OWN YUGIOH! AND IF ANYONE, I REPEAT, **_ANYONE TRIES _**TO SUE ME THEY WILL BE SENT TO THE **_SHADOW REALM_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadowen: Well put.

Billie: Thanks

**************************************************************************************

~*Billie's P.O.V*~

It took me a while to wake up. My eyes were tightly shut as I felt myself hit the solid ground. I moaned in pain as I rolled over on my stomach. 'Rather comfy carpet' I thought as I opened one eye. The room was cozy like, but something made it different. I sat up and looked at my new surroundings. My eyes seemed to dart around the room in curiousity, but something made me think that I've been here before.

I started to brush myself off, but I stopped cold when I looked a lot different. Eyes widened as I looked at m hands, they were so amine like. I turned around and saw a mirror. I darted to it and looked at it. To my surprise, I was totally different. 

I rubbed my eyes with my hands and blinked a few times before looking in the mirror again. My skin was whiter than before and my hair was flimsy. 'I wonder where the heck my hat is' I thought, scratching my head. 

I had the same clothing on but I looked more like an hourglass. My stomach was flat and my legs were slender. And holy crap! My breasts were twice the size than they were before. "Why the heck am I thinking that?" I said aloud. Heck, even my voice sounded different. My eyes were wider when I heard a moan underneath I jumped back and saw a blonde girl on the floor. She wore the same the same things that Tricia wore. I knelt down next to her and shook her shoulder. I was able to mutter a few words. 

"Tricia?"

"hmm?" 

"Get up"

"Why? Give me five more minutes." Her voice sounded different too.

"Get up or I'll tell Brandon that you kiss his picture everyday"

"NO!" Tricia quickly sat up. She looked at me with now crystal blue eyes that widened in shock. "Billie?"

"Tricia?"

"What the heck is going on here?"

I shrugged. I looked around even more and noticed we were in a living room. Now it all came together.

We were amine characters. And we were in a cartoon.

Then it hit me.

"where's Katie?"

"I dunno." 

"OH NO! We got to find her!" I yelled angrily as I stood up. Tricia nodded as she looked at me. 

"What?"

"That necklace."

"Eh?" I looked down and saw the same necklace around my neck. I looked up and saw Tricia running down the hall and downstairs. I growled and followed. She looked around and motioned me to come with her. I nodded and ran after without hesitation. When we made into a what looked like a shop we both looked at each other. Then jumped when we heard a thump behind us. We turned around and saw a old man who looked like he was in his late 70's was carrying a huge cardboard box in his arms. He smiled when he saw us and asked kindly, "Hello, are you here to buy some cards?"

Tricia and I looked at each other and as though we didn't need to speak we nodded and smiled to the offer. The elder motioned them to one of the isles and gave both of us a booster pack of cards. I looked at them and read the label. I practically tried my best not yell in shock, I bit my bottom lip. I looked at Tricia, who had the same horrified look in their face. When the man saw the looks on their faces, he frowned and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

I found out he noticed our looks. I quickly switched to my fake smile that fooled all and said everything was fine. Both of us asked at the same time where the bathroom was he laughed and told us it was the first door to the left. We both nodded and acted as though we needed to go really bad. 

When we made it to the bathroom we made sure no one was there and looked at each other in terror. 

I was first to talk, "We're in the Yugioh cartoon."

"I don't like this, Billie, I want to go home."

"Oh, don't be a sissy, we'll be fine, just don't tell anyone what the heck happened."

"Billie, I don't know who the heck that guy was, who was he?" *she doesn't watch Yugioh!*

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to have a hard time trying not to say their names."

"Why?"

"Because if I say their name, they'll think I'm a physic or something."

"Billie, you are a physic. You are a palm reader. You are a-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point. Now what do we do now?"

"We've got to find Katie-"

As though on cue, we heard Katie's loud squealing and yelping. We both looked at each other. "Katie"

We ran back to the same isle and saw what-looked-like-Katie jumping up and down. She saw both of us and ran to us happily as though nothing happened. 

"Look at this guys! I got Red-eyes!!!" I looked at her and face-faulted. I looked at Tricia's back and saw a sweat-drop form on the back of her head. 

"Well, that's some luck!" the elder said laughing at Katie's enthusiasm. He walked into the cash receipt and asked if we wanted anything else. I smiled and thought of it as a great idea to get a deck when I got the chance. I got a starter deck and five boosters. Tricia started to get some of her own. Katie was flying isle to isle getting good cards left and right. 

We paid for the cards, actually, I paid for them and we left the shop. I turned and looked at the sign, sure enough they were at the Moto Game Shoppe. I looked at Tricia and Katie who were pretty happy about the cards we all decided to figure a way to get out of here and find a way how the heck they got there. Katie and Tricia looked at me and thought of an idea.

When we made it to the hotel, we paid for a one-night stay. And I went the phone and called for some pizza. Tricia and Katie yelled orders of what they wanted. I had to yell on the phone so the guy could hear me. When the pizza came we practically inhaled it. As we did, we started talking about the necklace around my neck and wondered about it thinking that it could be what brought us here. I looked at them and nodded at their opinions. Then we thought it was a good idea if we got some new clothes, since we were going to be there for a while. I nodded in agreement and called a taxi to pick us up.

When we made it to the mall, we decided to split up and meet at the same place in three hours. I went to the left, Tricia went to the Right and Katie went strait. 

I kind of went window shopping as a looked and admired the cool designs on the clothes. I just had to buy a few things. I bought a few tanks, pants and shoes. I went the register and jaw-dropped at how much money I saved at one store. I paid the clerk and walked out. When I did I was grabbed on the shoulders and was rammed into the wall. I felt pain spread throughout my back as I opened my eyes to see a black-haired guy hold me against the wall and high in the air as though I didn't weigh anything at all. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A chick with nice boobs and a sexy butt-"

"Shut up, you're mouth is too dirty you could call flies to it" I winced in pain as his hands gripped my arms tighter.

"Who sent you?" 

"Your _mamma_. And she's not happy with your behavior" I spat. (I don't own James Bond: Die another day!)

"You're going to be b****y are you? the man asked as she lowered me down and towered over me. "You should be taught some manners" He curled his hand and raised it over my head. I backed away a little, waiting for the blow to hit me. But it never came, in fact, the guy let me go. I opened my eyes and saw a blonde attack him. He was as shorter than the black-head, but he was a pretty good looking guy. He punch the guy in the gutter and yelled at him. "Haven't your mother told you not to hit on a girl?" The black-head cowered and ran off. The blonde turned to me and chocolate brown eyes gazed at me. 

"Hey you alright, there?" He gave me his hand.

"Yeah, thanks to you" I accepted it and was pulled from the floor. 

"Here, let me help you with your bags." he kindly gathered them up and handed them to me. 

"Thanks." 

We were silent for a while.

"Hey what's you name?" the blonde asked, I already knew his name, it was Joey Wheeler.

"Billie. Billie Barry. You?" 

"Joseph, but you can call me Joey." he practically put his hands on my waist.

"Pleased to meet you." I blushed a little, Gods I was falling for a amine. But who cares? He was cute! 

"Joey! Where are you?" A voice came from nowhere. My heart leapt in joy, I knew that voice anywhere. Joey had released my waist as four people came running to us. 

"Joey! What in the name of the heavens did you find a girl that-" a Brunette boy asked but stopped cold and blushed. 

"Oh Tristan , don't be embarrassed, Ushrio just came over here and tried to beat Billie up." 

"Is that who ran off?" a tri-colored boy asked, he was shorter than me, but Gods, he was cute! It was Yugi of course, looking at me with concerned, innocent amethyst eyes. 

"He just got me by surprise, if I saw him, I could of chuck him up and throw him over my head."

"Oh _really_?" Tristan asked in challenge and held out his arm as thought to arm wrestle "Let's see how strong you really are!" 

"Are you challenging **_Billie_**?" I turned around and saw Katie with amazed eyes, she smiled when she saw Joey. 

"So? You know her, Billie?"

"She's my best friend, actually one of them."

"You better not challenge her, she beat a kid that was 10 times her size!" When Tristan heard that, he smirked.

"Okay, then let's see." I sneered and grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him over my head as though he was nothing. Tristan gave a yelp in fear as I put him back on the ground.

"Wow! You're _strong_!" Yugi exclaimed his eyes were wider than before.

"Heh, Katie's a black belt in Tai Kwon Doe" all of them look at Katie as though she had grown another head.

"What? It's no big _deal_." 

"Which reminds me," I turn to Yugi, who blushed in 10 shades of red before settling to brick red. 

"You're the kid Yugi who beat Seto Kaiba and Pegasus, eh? All my friends in America really like you. You could be famous there."

Yugi blushed even further. "Thanks very much, I think." Tea, who was right next to Yugi, went right in front of me and glared daggers at me. As you can see, Tea was one of my least favorites, I don't even call her a favorite! 

"Hey! Why don't you _flirt _somewhere else?" Tea spat practically inches away from her face.

"Whoa! Take a chill pill! It's not like I'm going skimp with the flimsy dress."

_"Who _are you talking to?"

I darkened a little bit, nobody ever talked at me like that. Katie backed away, the other guys saw her fear at what might happen next.

"I haven't found out yet."

"She's got that right." Joey remarked. Tea glared at him. 

"You better stay away from Yugi, you got it?"

"What makes you think that? I'm an American, and I'm free. So who gives a s*** of what you think!"

**_"BILLIE JEAN MARCE BARRY!!!!" _**Katie yelled, apparently she knew my full name. And she knew that I was at my boiling point, when I start the wise cracks I'm in the worst mood imaginable.

"Yeah, mate, watch your language!" a white-haired boy remarked who was Ryou who was backing away with Katie. 

Tea make a noise with her nose, which to me sounded like a mating call that never worked, and stormed off like one hundred elephants in the Sahara Dessert. 

"Well, at least she's gone, I was thinking I would never _breathe _again with her face just inches away from mine."

Yugi nodded in agreement, "She always says, I'm hers. I mean, do I look like a stuffed animal to you?"

I looked at him, I liked it when he get stubborn, he gets more cuter and sweeter. "I agree with you, hey I went to you grandfather's shop today, and I got a new deck since I uh- heh. Left my old one at home." Yugi snickered at my bad memory. I turned red, cuz' I could feel the skin burn very bad. So I settled by turning from Yugi _just a little bit ._

Then finally Tricia came back with a few bags also carrying Katie's as well. I snickered at Tricia when she slapped Katie in the face for leaving her. Katie turned red and bickered with Tricia for a few minutes. Then they turned away from each other and pouted like two-year-olds. The others just sweat-dropped at their behavior.

"Do they _always _act like this?" Ryou asked sympathetically.

"I've lost count." I answered as Ryou face-faulted. 

***********END OF PART 2**************

Well Just to get you guys started to get the fact that I might add more, okay? R/R!!!!! ~^_^~


	3. dunno a name for this chappie

How I Became Amine 

(Yugioh Style!)

*Part 3*

Billie: *sleeping* I. Do. Not. Own. Yugioh. End. Quote.

************************************************************************************

~*Billie's POV*~

It really took me a while to process what the heck was going on….okay…I haven't told you yet, this is how it went. 

Yugi asked me, Tricia, and Katie, if we were new here and needed a place to stay, I told him that we moved from America and we were not very _familiar_ to our surroundings and just ended up at the mall….lame excuse….it was Katie's idea I tell you. 

Yugi didn't seemed satisfied, but dropped the situation instantly. He asked me if I wanted to stay at his house and asked Joey if he could watch Katie and Tricia can be watched by Ryou. We looked at each other. I settled it with a shrug. Both Katie and Tricia were absolutely confused, who was Ryou and who was Joey…True I said that Katie like duel monsters, but _that_ doesn't mean she watches the show altogether. 

I sighed and accepted Yugi's offer to stay at his house, even though I did have enough money to support myself and my friends with no problem, but I thought it was safe to save the money until I really needed it. 

Katie And Tricia agreed to stay at Ryou and Joey's houses, Ryou and Joey didn't seemed to mind, except I could read what was going through their minds. _as long as those two are not together at one house. _

I silently giggled to myself and laid on the guest bed that Yugi and Solomon *Sorry, dunno the Japanese name…Gomen Nasi!* offered me. I wondered how Tricia and Katie were holding off. I kinda felt sorry for Tristan, he told me he had a slight crush on Tricia….but I kinda told him….trust me, she's not your type. 

I pulled the necklace from my shirt. It glimmered in the moonlight that was shining through my open window, with white see-through curtains floating gently in the breeze. It had eight points, looking like a compass rose. On the center, it had a carving of the Egyptian symbol on the center with a ruby on the eye. 

I looked at the center more closely and saw that the center looked like it could be a little compartment. I placed my hand on it and pulled it gently, afraid if it might break. But it opened with ease, revealing a compartment with a hole, something big enough to fit about three pencils in. I examined it, looking at in interest. One thing was replaying in my mind: _I wonder what is supposed to fit there. _

I sighed and I put the necklace under my shirt again, put my hands under my head, and looked out the window. Gazing at silver light of the moon. I closed my eyes and stared into the black space around me. I wondered if the necklace was something that had something to do with the show. 

I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't I felt like I was sensing someone was watching my every move. I couldn't push the feeling down, so I got up, put on something , and went downstairs. I reached for the door, but something stopped me. _What the hell am I thinking? Where am I going anyways? _

_Go to the Domino Museum_

I was confused at the voice, it sounded vaguely familiar. I scratched the back of my head and opened the door, but when I turned the handle, I felt someone grip my shoulder. 

I whipped around, about to flip the guy over, but gravity crimson hair stopped me from knocking the daylights out of him. I was lost in a pair of ruby eyes. Full of mystery and concern. 

I noticed that we were both inches away from each other, I could feel his breath brush my face. I shivered a little, since I was wearing a tan Capri pants and a blue camouflage shirt. _God damn, since when did it get so cold in here? _I thought briskly. I noticed that when I turned around, I opened the door in the process. I sighed and closed it. The boy was still looking at me as though I was the first girl he saw in the planet. (*Sweat-drop* like that would ever happen) 

That's when I noticed the Millennium Puzzle around his neck was glowing, he was then has his hand gripping my arm. The Sennen (Spelling?) Eye was glowing on his forehead. Looking at my amber eyes. I felt a tingle at my head as though someone was squeezing my brain. Then I figured out he was reading my mind: He was concerned. But why? 

I felt that he released my arm and looked away, the Sennen Eye disappeared. He was just lost in his own world. I was going to take a chance to make a run for the door, but something had my feet rooted to the floor. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. _I knew my idea to run for the door was a very good option. _I thought with anger. He looked pretty pissed. 

I backed away and ended up leaning on a wall. My eyes were locked into his crimson eyes. He noticed my fear and relaxed…it seemed like the death toll seemed to relax through the room. I relaxed my tense muscles, they were aching from trying not to collapse. 

"Where are you going, Billie?" he asked to break the silence. He looked at me with concern. What was in mind? Well, if you were at my spot right now, you wouldn't understand either. 

I shrugged. I was completely lost in words. He sighed and looked at me again, this time with seriousness in his eyes. He placed a hand on his Puzzle and picked it up. He looked at me, then the puzzle, then me again. I raised my brow. He saw my reaction and stopped. I wanted to break the silence and took a deep breath. 

"Is there anything you need, tell me today." I said in an annoying tone. He chuckled and shook his head, I didn't buy it at _all_. I frowned and continued, "Yami, is there something wrong?" He just shook his head and sighed. 

"I thought you were here to take the puzzle" He said as he looked at the puzzle that was still in his hand. He just looked at me and asked something out of the blue. "Do you have anything in _particular_?"

At first, I was confused at what he meant. And then it hit me. But I immediately shook my head and pasted my fake-smile-that-fooled-all on my face. But it seemed like he _wasn't_ fooled at all. He lunged and grabbed my arms. _Crap, he knows I'm lying. _

"I know you're lying, now tell me the truth" He said in a more threatening tone. I was about to kick him on the stomach. But I was completely frozen to the spot. 

"Alright! Alright! Calm your hormones!" I said loudly, but loud enough not to wake up Solomon. Yami just tightened his grip. I winced at the pressure. I felt as though I was cornered. 

Yami released me again, this time, he walked a little closer to me. I frowned and looked down. I felt tears about to fall, _why am I crying? Am I hurt? _

I felt a forefinger and a thumb support my chin and lifted my head up, I was eye-to-eye with Yami. I felt his breath near my cheeks. I felt his other hand wipe my tears from my eyes. He sighed again and said, "Billie, tell me the truth, do you have anything?" 

I sighed and nodded. I place my hand on my neck where the chain was. About to pull the chain out….until sharp pain stung my stomach. 

Yami gave a shocked yell and backed away and saw the scarlet blood appear on the floor. I screamed in pain, not knowing what hit me. I looked down and saw a silver arrow, impaled in my stomach. On the arrow was a note. I breathed heavily. The room was starting to change color and started to spin. I fell to the floor, only to be caught in someone's arms. I closed my eyes , before I blacked out I heard Yami call my name countless times. 

****************************************************************************************

Heheh, cliffy. I'm evil. I can't believe I did this to myself! *bangs head into a wall* I'm okay. Anyways, who was that mysterious voice? What was Yami thinking about me? *thinks* Dunno either ^_^;;;;. Anyways, please R/R!!! 


End file.
